Magic and Marks
by Meggo-chan
Summary: Rosaria Chase and Ixi Stein are coming back to Shibusen! There's just a few complications: Ixi's got a deadly secret, and Rosaria's got a mysterious one. Can the 'Soul Eater' gang handle this madness? Or will the Magic and Marks really get to them?
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction! Contrary to the enthusiasm you see in this text, I am very sad, because the power shut off when I started typing, so now I have to type the beginning of the fanfiction... ALL OVER AGAIN! ARGH! First of all, there are going to be a lot of OCs in this fanfic, so if you don't like, don't read. Second of all, the first and second chapters are going to be in the point of view of two of the OCs, so again, don't like, don't read. And third of all, this is set after episode 51, so the Arachne and Asura business is over. _

_Without further ado, let's get this over with...!  
--**LightasLead**_

* * *

Never would I have thought that life could get so complicated. One minute, I'm in California, with a somewhat-peaceful life, and the next thing I know, I'm in some strange mansion, bawling my eyes out for the man-- no, boy I'm absolutely in love with.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Let me tell my complicated and interesting tale first. _Then _we'll get to the bawling.

First, let me tell you who I am:

Name: Rosaria Chase, a.k.a. Ria  
Age:17  
Hair:Cinnamon-color; curly, usually worn as a ponytail.  
Eyes: Caribbean, ocean-color. Narrow and cold.  
Family: Father; Shinigami-sama. Mother; Sidora Chase. Brother; Death the Kid.  
Occupation: Meister.  
If _Meister_, please give weapon name and type: Ixi Stein; Ring Blade, about four feet in diameter, and the blade is crimson.  
If _Weapon, _please give meister name and class:  
Attitude: Usually nice and outgoing. I get extremely serious when threats are set, and I don't take threats lightly. Mess with my friends, you get the business end of my arm: the fist. Mess with me, well, you'll wish you got my fist. I'm best friends with Ixi Stein. I got transferred to California for complicated reasons about ten years back, and in March, I'm going back. I know; 'cause Father told me so. Can't wait to see all my family again.  
Usual Attire: Crimson tank top with 'Death' written across the chest in distorted script; black skinny jeans; red and black Vans with spider and spider web design.

* * *

Okay, you guys! Time to meet me, Ixi Stein! Let me fill out one of those forms that Ria-chan filled out above... Wait a second, I have to find a pen... Oh, here's one!

Name: Ixi Stein  
Age: 16  
Hair: Medium length, layered; Crimson-colored.  
Eyes: My right eye is icy blue, while my left is navy blue.  
Family: Father; Franken Stein. Mother; Laydia Stein _(Deceased)  
_Occupation: Weapon  
If _Meister, _please give weapon name and type:  
If _Weapon, _please give meister name and class: Rosaria Chase, Two-Star Meister.  
Attitude: Completely asymmetrical. Only things about me that are symmetrical are my name and body shape. I'm great friends with Rosaria; we've been besties since she transferred to Cali. I have a huge crush on Death the Kid, but Rosaria told me she won't tell him. I transferred to California 4 years ago after a huge fight with my dad. I'm coming back with Rosaria this March. I've really missed all my friends at Shibusen.  
Usual Attire: Green mid-drift with 'Skullz' written across in elegant script, and black and green plaid skirt that stops at the mid-thighs. Neon-green chuck taylors complete the outfit.

* * *

_(A/N: This is where the actual intro starts. This is from Rosaria's point of view.)_

I waited impatiently, my foot tapping mercilessly against the marble floor of the expensive penthouse apartment I was in. Did she always take this long? I could swear she didn't take this long last time..., "Ixi, you didn't take this long last time!" I voiced my opinion perfectly, my black stiletto still tapping against the marble. My 'thin-strapped, snug-torso, puffed-out skirt' hot pink dress shuffled gently every time I tapped my foot.

"Will, I didn't rip it last time, did I?" Ixi yelled through the door; I could hear tears in her voice.

I frowned, "Rip it? What do you mean, babe?" I gave her a playful name in a consoling gesture.

"I ripped it! I finally get my hands on the perfect dress for the perfect Hollywood party, and I rip it! I'm a fat ass!! A lard butt! A-"

I felt the undying need to intervene, "Beautiful young woman, is what you are. Not a fat ass, not a lard ass, not anything that implies fat. Now, let me in there and--" I was interrupted by the ring on the cellphone in my purse. 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga blared from the tiny speaker, and the thought of meeting her tonight at the party flashed in my mind as I answered, "Hello?"

"Ho ho, Ria-chan! How are you?" a voice said from the other end.

My eyes widened, and I tried to register the voice. Silly, always uses a honorific on people's names, even though he lives in Nevada, helped create me... Oh, who was he?! Just kidding, "... Father?" I said in disbelief. The voice that I hadn't heard in almost 11 years, suddenly just calling me up? What the hell?

"Yes, Ria-chan, it's me! I've been wanting to talk to you, but your mother's been difficult. Anyway, pack your bags, Ria-chan, you're coming home!" The moment that one statement left his mouth, everything stopped. My breath stopped; my whole body practically shut down. I could only generate small, simple responses.

"Okay."

"Aren't you excited?" Father asked.

My brain couldn't come up with anything more than, "Uh-huh. I'll call you back, okay, Father?" my voice sounded like it was coming from a robot.

"Of course, Ria-chan!" he said, and the line went dead. I idly wondered to myself, doesn't anyone ever say 'good-bye' these days?

"--Uhs that? ---at --nigami-sama?" Was all I heard from Ixi's mouth as my head tried to process this overload of information.

I was going home? To my family? After almost _eleven _years?

_I was going home?_

* * *

So, peoples, what'd you think? I look forward to hearing from you! Not too long for an intro, I hope, right?


	2. Apology

Hey, everybody. I extremely and utterly am apoligizing when I say this: This story is on EXTREME HIATUS. Bam, kaboosh, hiatus. Sorry, but I have to worry about only a few fanfictions at a time, so I am putting this story off for a while. Please don't hate me, for you fans are the ones that keep me going. (You and pizza. Pizza keeps me going, too:]) So, please forgive me, for I must put this off for now. (Don't hate me, please.) However, I do have good news. There's a new Bleach fanfiction coming your way... The main character's an OC, but it'll be okay, I promise.

Forgive me,  
Meggo-chan:)


End file.
